Albus Potter and the Basilisk's Egg
by EverythingIsAwesome15
Summary: Hopefully 1 out of 7 series Not going to spoil anything, just going to say it will be adventurous Rating K


Albus Potter walked down the aisle, feeling weak and elated. This was it! He was finally going to Hogwarts! His mother and father had both told him amazing things about this enchanted castle which he was going too. He had dreamed about going to Hogwarts ever since he was 9, when he discovered that he did have magic, and he wasn't a Squib.

"Would you get a move on?" asked a cheery voice from behind.

Albus whirled around and found him face to face with his brother James and his two best friends, Matthew Wood and Nick Finnagan.

"So, shall we find a compartment or should we just lay down here like our good old Slytherin pal, Albus?" James said magnificently.

Albus blushed and muttered "Shut up, James", but proceeded to follow James to find a compartment.

They walked and walked until finally, they came to a compartment that wasn't full. James pulled the door open and told Albus, "Slytherin's first"

Albus blushed even harder but walked inside the compartment. There was only one person inside and he was immersed in a book. Albus had learned the hard way not to interrupt people while they were reading. James was practicing his homework at home 1 year ago, and Albus came up to him and asked if he wanted to play Quidditch. James was so surprised by Albus's voice that he yelled "Incendio" with his wand in his hand. Luckily, his mom and dad put the fire out before it could get bigger.

Albus sat down with his brother's friends but before James could say anything stupid, another boy opened the compartment door and sat down. He looked sad, almost scared even. Albus stood up and went over to the boy. Albus sat down and asked what his name was.

The boy looked at him, and then spoke, with a small voice, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

James and his 2 friends looked up, and even more surprising, the boy with the book looked up.

There was a moment of silence, broken by James, who broke out into a big smile and shook Scorpius's hand.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius. I am James Sirius Potter, and these are my two best friends, Matthew Oliver Wood, and Nick Seamus Finnagan."

Scorpius seemed taken aback by this kindly greeting, and so then he addressed me.

"What is your name, I might ask?" Scorpius pondered.

"Albus, Albus Severus Potter," I proclaimed.

Scorpius Malfoy thought about this for a moment, then said, "I think your dad knows mine. My dad is Draco Malfoy.

James said with a grin, "Of course he is, but that doesn't make you him."

Albus and James had both heard of how Draco Malfoy was horrible to his dad, aunt and uncle, in their school days, until they saved his life ... twice.

Scorpius Malfoy was so taken aback by that response that he seemed to be struggling for words.

"So umm.. what's your name?" he asked to the boy with the book.

"Oh mine, my name is Denise Mcroberts. I'm a muggle-born."

Albus, out of the corner of his eye saw Scorpius twitch a little before going back to his normal position.

Just then, the food trolley arrived outside their compartment.

James jumped up and said, "Excellent, our food is here. Albus, whoever gets more of dad's cards gets 10 galleons. You on?"

Albus jumped to his feet and proclaimed, "You bet I am!"

* * *

Albus called over his shoulder, "5 of Dad's, James. How many do you have?"

James mouth was so full of chocolate that he couldn't speak, so he just held up 4 fingers. Albus snorted, and said "Ha, James, we're slowing down. You owe me 10 galleons."

James swallowed and said, "Ugh, fine I'll give them to you when we get off the train, Albus." Both of them and the rest of the people in their compartment had changed into their school robes, and they were all readying for the sorting.

James had joked around for a little more time about Albus being in Slytherin, until their Chocolate Frog competition started, and James was ready to joke around more.

"So, Matthew and Nick, how about we sort Albus so he doesn't have to worry in the Sorting" James proclaimed with a magnificent air.

Matthew inspected Albus first, and then shouted, "Hufflepuff! With the tough arms and the hard working mind you will belong in humble Hufflepuff"

Nick immediately shouted, Slytherin! With the cunningness and the smarts, you shall be in Slytherin."

James and Nick roared in laughter at the sight of dismay on Albus face. Albus turned red and put his head down.

"Hey guys, when you stop laughing, you'll realize the train is stopping," Scorpius shouted to those two.

But the train wasn't the only thing stopping. Albus's heart stopped pumping and he started to feel faint. He had 2 consciences inside him arguing with each other. What if he was in Slytherin? But his father told him it doesn't matter.

Ignoring the arguing consciences he got up and walked out of his compartment. He walked to the exit and stepped out, and as he did he heard a familiar voice calling.

"First Years, first years over here, called Hagrid, the half-giant who had known Albus, Sirius, and Lily all since they were babies. Albus walked over to Hagrid and said, "Hello!"

Hagrid jumped, and turned around. "Wow Albus you have grown a lot lately, well anyway, you can get in this boat, Rose is in it too. Albus stepped in and saw Rose for the first time since they were on Kings Cross.

"Where were you?" Albus demanded. "We were waiting for you in our compartment."

Rose looked at Albus and then said, "Oh, I was practicing some basic spells to get some practice before we get to Hogwarts.

Albus rolled his eyes. Rose was so much like her mother, Hermione. Both of them loved books, studying, and being smart.

Hagrid helped the last person into the boat, and then magically, the boat set off towards the castle.

The boat ride took 5 minutes, and then they were at the shore. Albus got out, and with a dreadful feeling in his stomach, walked up toward the entrance of Hogwarts. When Hagrid had finished counting all of the kids, he walked up to the doors and knocked twice. And then the doors opened….


End file.
